


Next Generation

by Kenzeyrules



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Character Death, Dragons, F/M, Forgiveness, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Moving On, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzeyrules/pseuds/Kenzeyrules
Summary: The Grand Daughter of Hiccup and Astrid sets off with her dragon to become great like her Grand Father fore, he has become old and awaits death sadly with his dragon by his side. She wishes to bring glory to her family again and be as alive as he was when he was younger, finding new dragons and protecting Berk.The main character is calm and aloof and a little full of herself. She has trouble connecting with her friends and would much rather reclaim the glory of her family by herself, but she knows that's not how it should be. The first trial for her is to make a break through with her friends and family in order to move on, but things are eager to get in the way. Old and new enemies of Berk make their way, will Berk's dragon riders be able to defend Berk and their dragons?





	1. The Legacy of Hiccup the Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old and needs a few touch ups, but is one of my better writings thanks to my love for dragons. I'll try to make things make sense as I go through and try not to give anything away, but I doubt it will get many or any reads or Kudo's so I don't know how I often I'll update.

**Young Aislinn POV**

I wondered away from the main house I live in with my father and mother. _Mother told me Grand Dad should be in the stalls with his dragon_. _My Grand Dad is this really famous dragon tamer who changed all vikings in Berk and eventually the rest of the neighboring viking_ s. _He made a change with his dragon_ , _Toothless_.  _I like Toothless_ , _he let_ ' _s me hang off his tail when he_ ' _s feeling playfu_ l.  _And he_ ' _s really cool looking_!

 

I walk up the stairs and peer around the door to Grand Dad holding his Dragons head in his lap peacefully. _They_ ' _re always close like that_ , _like there souls are on_ e, _so if they separate_ , _they_ ' _ll both die_ , _which isn_ ' _t_ _all a lie_. _I was told stories about how Grand Dad and his dragon lost things which made them dependent on each other_.

 

_Ever since Grand Mom died_ , _they just sit together in silence and tend to stay away from the rest of the family_.  
  
But, _whenever I catch them like this_ , _Toothless always looks so sad and Grand Dad looks even more tired_.

 

I walk in asking, "Are you two afraid to die like Grand Mom?"

 

They both look up at me, Toothless rests his head sighing, Grand Dad smiles unsurprised by my question or presence, "Well, aren't you afraid of dying Linn?"

"No." I respond casually as I come closer to the two of them.

Grand Dad chuckles looking down at his Dragon, "Well I'm not either. I looking forward to it, so I can be together with my family again, and with Toothless."  
Toothless looks up at him with those wide, sad eyes as he pats his head.

I can't help but wonder and let my mind speak, "Is Toothless afraid to die?"

Toothless closes his eyes making his groaning sounds, "I doubt it. But I'm pretty sure he's afraid of me dying, and being left all alone here." Grand Dad explains to me watching his dragon with gentle eyes.

I pipe up, "But he won't be alone, cause I'm here and I'm apart of you. So he'll never be alone, even if you're gone too."

Grand Dad chuckles at me again, "Yea I guess so. How did you end up so wise Linn?"

 

Grand Dad picks me up onto his lap, Toothless lays his head on me resting his eyes.

 

I explain simple to Grand Dad, "I'm not, because I'm a child. But I will be, and when I am, I'll make our family proud like you and Toothless did. I want to be like you Grand Dad. I want to not be able to fear death like you don't, when I'm old."

Grand Dad looks down at me gently with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, "Linn, I think you have more of me than any of your family members. I was like you when I was younger, my father was the greatest viking, a dragon killer and I wanted to make him proud. I disappointed him _a lot_ , up....till I trained dragons and changed everything."

Grand Dad narrows his eyes at me and speaks seriously, " Listen, Linn, don't compare your whole life to be like me, live your life the way you want it. Tell your sister and friends the colors you see in a dragons face when they're not looking, how each color is an emotion, and not just there scales. Or what the sky looks like when theirs dragons flying together in harmony, rather than it empty. Or even, what a sunset looks like, when you're watching it with your dragon, your best friend till the end. It can make life a whole lot different."

 

Grand Dad pats Toothless again both of them smiling at each other. _Loyalty and Love_. _That_ ' _s what keeps Toothless and Grand Dad together_. _I want something like that when I_ ' _m older_.

 

 


	2. The Next Generation

**Time Skip To Age 7- beginning of Dragon Training**

**Linn's POV**

 

 

_I_ , _my sister_ , _the grand children of Snoutloud_ , _Ruffnut_ & _Tuffnut_ , _and Fishleg are all in our training years_. _We_ ' _re in this_ **"** _Academy_ **"** _run by my father_ **(** _Gustav_ **)**. _We_ ' _re taught how to fight enemies_ , _together without out our dragons_ , _or on our own_ , _and how to survive_. _Today_ ' _s the day we start training with actually dragons_ , _since we_ ' _re all now_ , _offically 7years old_. _Everyone_ ' _s just a little pumped up_ , _but none of us are going crazy about it_.  
  
My father heads to the gating area, which is a hole in the arena where they kept the dragons for us.  
  
"Are you all ready kids? Here we go."  
  
He opens up a door where dragons used to be held to fight. Four small dragons come out. They line up like us, kids.

My father gets behind the dragons our size saying, "Listen, you must train the dragon yourself. Your dragon is yours and yours alone. And, you'll stay there's till one of you die, or other things happen. They're waiting for you."  
Monica, Grand Daughter of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, raises her hand and asks, "How will you know which dragons yours? I thought your dragons picked you, not the other way around."  
  
My father nods towards her, "That's a very good question and thought Monica. But theirs no right answer to that question. See, you'll just have to give it a try to find out. And it'll answer itself for you. Here, why don't you go first."  
  
Everyone steps back so then it looks like she's a step forward, closest to picking a dragon. She holds her hands together over her chest looking frieghtened at each of the four dragons.  
  
She yells back at us embarrassed, "Oh wasn't that nice you guys! Just one me out! Fine I'll be your geinipig then"  
  
We all look up after hearing yelling from above, her Grand Mum and Grand Dad, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, argue trying to throw themselves out of there wheelchairs trying to tell her which dragon to get, but they soon start fighting each other over which dragon she should pick.  
  
I shake my head letting out a chuckle at the old twins. _Those two are a riot_. My sister elbows me telling me, from left to right, about each dragon and what type it is presented to us excitedly. _She_ ' _s been waiting for this day for a long time_.  
  
"Ok, so first there's a Deadly Nadder, like Grand Mum's Stormfly. Then next to it is an Gronkle, like what Fishlegs used. Next to it there's a Changewing, I can't believe they got a baby one though, since Changewings usually stay in packs and won't rest to find missing eggs of each other, that's pretty amazing they got one. Anyway, now, the last one is- _omg_ , how did they get a-a Woolly Howl!? It's a strike class like Toothless and Skrills! It uses ice and snow storm. Man, it looks so cool. But if raised wrong it can do _So_.  _Much_.  _Damage_."  
  
I nod my head and point at Monica stepping forward looking around at the dragons. Monica stops and looks left at the Grunkle while she tilts her head. The Gronkle copies her, she starts chuckling at the sweet Grunkle. Monica swings her arms wide and it flies up and lands on her. . .and they just lay there.  
  
Aegon, Grand kid of Snoutloud, sighs with a huff, "Well, I guess she's found her match."  
  
My sister, Meen, starts shaking and jumping up and down in excitment shooting her hand up whispering, "Ohh. Ohh. Ohh." _She must really want her dragon now_.  
  
My dad sighs nodding to her, "Yes Meen, you can-"

" **YAY**! **COME HERE MY DRAGON**!"  
  
She jumps in front of the dragons and holds her hands to her hips looking across their faces. _I wonder exactly what she_ ' _s looking for in them_. _I mean_ , _Monica just suddenly stopped to look at the Gronkle and now they_ ' _re togethe_ r. _What_ ' _s going to happen with Meen_?  
  
While Meen's looking through them, the Deadly Nadder starts walking towards her, looking down at its feet then up at her kinda hopping. My sister freezes and reaches out her hand, it presses out its snout for her to rub it. My sister doesn't make any suddenly movements, but from behind her I could tell _she is the happiest she_ ' _ll ever be in the world right now_.  
  
"Good luck Meen, you look just like your Grand Mum, and now you even have a dragon like hers."

"Thank you! Mr. Larson!"  
  
She picks up her dragon and carries her next to me. My father looks at me and then Aegon.  
  
"Well isn't this a tough one. Here, why don't you both step up and try to search for your dragons?"  
  
I and Aegon do as my father said, we both gulp as we look back between the Changewing, and Wooll Howl. _I wonder_. . . . _will I have the curious Changewing_ , _or the snow storm Woolly Howl_?  
  
Suddenly the Changewing jumps up and wraps itself around Aegon's face hissing, we all just stand there shocked and midway from laughing.

"Ae-Aegon?" I ask to see if he's processed what's happened.  
  
Aegon lifts his hands up and feels the Changewing over his face, it bites him. Aegon starts running around screaming for it to get off him as it stays connected to his finger. My father chases after him trying to get him to stop and get the Changewing off his face.  
  
I just stand there watching Aegon go around in circles, while Meen and Monica laugh and laugh about it.  
  
_Wait_. . . . _so then if the Changewing jumped on Aegon_ ' _s face_ , _does that mean it chose him_? _And_. . . . _does that mean I_ ' _m suppose to be with the Wooll_ -  
  
I turned to face the Woolly Howl, but I didn't even get to finish my thought before it shot cold ice on the side of my face freezing me. Then my sister points at me laughing even harder along with Monica.  
  
I look down starring wide eyed at the dragon as it just sits there. It tilts its head towards me and then coughs up-or I mean blasts up. . . _a snow ball_? Then it rolls it to me, _it looks so innocent and sweet_. I ignore the half of my face freezing off as I pick up the snow ball, and then I aim it at Aegon and hit him. Both him, and his dragon fall from the cold impact.  
  
My dad takes deep breaths leaning on the wall. "Man, that kid can run." He empties his water down his throat and then congraduates us.  
  
"Congrats Linn. Congrats to all of you, now, take your dragons home and give them a name."  
  
Monica runs straight up to the old twins showing off her Grunkle. The old twins start scolding her about the dragon she picked, but then they ease up once it starts licking them reminding them of Meatlug.  
  
Meen runs up to me with her Deadly Nadder by her side like a dog.  
"Look at my dragon! Just like Grand Mum uh Linn!" Meen starts jumping around happily. Then, her father calls her after waving at me.  
"Bye sista!"  
"Bye. . .sister." I wave at her back slowly as she runs away happily to her dad.  
  
I walk over to my dad who's trying to figure out a way to get Aegon's dragon off him. I ask looking down at the dragon, "Did I throw it too hard?"

My father shakes her head still trying to pry the Changewing off Aegon's face, "No.......that dragon must just really love Aegon already. Come on, let's get it off him." I nod.  
  
I bend down and pull the front claws out of Aegon's head while my dad pulls the back legs out. The Changewing curls up trying to sleep-or it's trying to warm up from that snow ball. My dad helps Aegon up and hands him his dragon after setting him on his way out of the training doom.  
  
"So, you got the Woolly Howl? I didn't exactly think you'd go together though."  
I look up at my father because of his words.

I ask narrowing my eyes at him, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing I got the Wolly Howl?"  
  
My dad kneels down in front of me with a forced smile which resembles Grand Dad last smile I saw on his face. . .I just hadn't recongized it back then. He places two hands on my shoulder facing me straight in my eyes.

"Grand Dad would of been proud of you Linn. This is the first step of the way to becoming a Dragon Rider like you're Grand Dad was. Now, treasure your dragon, because it'll treasure your life like one of its own. Never let it go Linn."  
  
I started crying without sniffling or doing anything. I just looked down and my face got red and I started crying. My dad just stands there nodding, understanding that I'd cry. My dragon rubs up my legs trying to comfort me. I bend down and craddle it in my arms, it closes its eyes relaxing and feeling safe.  
  
"Let's go home now dad." I sniffle to my dad while using my dragon to hide my face.  
"Alright, Linn."


	3. Chapter 3

~~Time Skip 6 years~~  
~~Linn's POV~~

 

We're still in the Academy, and we've all grown. We've raised our dragons, and trained them, and loved them. Even Aegon and his Changewing-I mean Aegon and Flashshift have been getting along and never leave each other sides.

Due to the fact that Changewing's are a social breed and need to work in groups, Aegon is forced to practice with Meen and her dragon, Sunshine. Sunshine practices throwing her thorns at Flashshift and Aegon, while they dodge it and work together to protect each other and practice in sneak attacks.

So basically, by Sunshine attacking Flashshift and Aegon, she gets exercise and practices aiming. Flashshift practices being able to change in certain speeds and block and dodge Sunshine's spikes while also trying to protect Aegon who's trying to sneak up behind Meen and "capture" her to win.

I and my dragon, Snowmouth just relax whenever we're at the Training Doom like Monica and her dragon, Rockstone. While my sisters training, she rolls over to me while Sunshine's watching her back, "Psst! Linn, why aren't you practicing or anything? Aren't you the one who wanted to be like old man gramps?"

I click my tongue and roll on my side towards my young adult Wolly Howl, "Don't call him that. Be more respectful Meen."

She sighs and groans at my responds. Aegon calls out hiding on the inside of his Changewing's wing, "What is she being grumpy again? Come on Linn, start practicing before your dad comes back! We don't wanna have to run actual laps because you won't get you lazy-"

"Shh, Aegon, I've got this. I've got this, I know exactly how to get her up and moving." My sister makes everyone go quiet, all of practicing stops.

I wait a few seconds, Meen leans down and whispers to me, "O-ld M-an Gra-am-psss."

Hot anger bursts through my body, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT!"

I jump up causing Snowmouth to jump to my side alert and waiting for action. I start yelling as I run towards my sister, she dunks thinking I was going to attack her, but I go around her grabbing a shield and rope from her waist band. While I grab the shield and rope, Snowmouth shoots snow at Flashshift and Aegon, trapping their feet to the ground.

Sunshine starts walking back and forth feeling trapped and confused. Meen has to yell at her to shoot at me for Sunshine to realize what to do. So she shoots at me but I use Meens shield to block her thorns. I flip above Sunshine and land in front of her throwing the rope's other end around her feet and then pulling to make her fall backwards. I tie up Sunshine's feet and tail just as Snowmouth shoots ice at Meen's feet, freezing her where she stands.

I yawn and stretch my arms and back once I'm finished.

"Boo, you guys tired me out from all that running. And now it's all cold in here. Well, I might as well have a little bit of fun."

I pull out a pen and walk towards Meen, she starts freaking out begging me not to mark her face and that she's sorry.

I'm stopped by my father's voice asking what happened. The snow over Aegon's face falls as he snitches for. . .the millionth time over me, "Linn happened."

I shrug my shoulders saying, "Whoops. Well maybe I should of been left alone. I was trying to sleep."

My father rubs his face and pulls Aegon and Flashshift out of the snow. "Ok, it's time for a break. The rest of you, go to the mess hall, eat and warm up, Linn, stay here."

My father walks over to Meen and tries to break the ice but it doesn't even crack causing Meen to start freaking out from the restriction.

I simply call out, "Snowmouth."

Snowmouth walks over and covers the ice and her legs in snow, then uses his tail to bust open the ice. Then my father sends her on her frozen feet way to the mess hall.

I look down rubbing my arm as my father sighs starring down at me. Snowmouth keeps his head low as he sits next to me, he lifts it up making my hand lay on his head.

I hear my father click his tongue, he retorts, "You remind me so much Grand Dad, of Hiccup. Snowmouth even looks like Toothless a little, and his name........ah his name too. You both are like the reincarnations of them both."

I look up at my father as he pulls back his hair. He kneels in front of me making me look him in his eyes.

"Linn, I know......that you know you're more advance than the others, but you at least gotta cooperate with them and help them." I bite the inside of my cheeks and look away as I feel like a child, "Linn, please. For me? Just, give them a chance, give them courage in their abilities, lead them, like Hiccup did. Grand Dad would be proud."

I let out a deep sigh and say simply, "Fine. . . .but if one of them dies from frost bite. . .I'm not taking responsibility."

He chuckles at me and stands back and pats my head, "Good, I wouldn't except less from you. Now, go to the mess hall, apologies, and offer to practice with them here after you've finished eating. Think of it as, a show of good kindness and respect."

I mumble walking away, "Whatever."


End file.
